


Winter is coming

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Sansa finds Jon on the battlements





	Winter is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Separating a couple of older drabbles from my ficlet collection

Sansa found Jon on the battlements, like she had all those years ago. So much had changed since that day.

Soon, when her belly was sure to grow even larger, she wouldn't even be able to come up here by herself. 

He was lost in thought, looking out over the moors. He turned as she came closer, a frown still etched into his face despite the smile that started tugging up his lips.

She clutched his elbow. "What's troubling you?"

He angled his face up and sighed, closing his eyes against the snowflakes drifting down all around them.

"Nothing but the usual," he said, siding his arm around her back to pull her closer. 

Chuckling, she let her head rest against his shoulder. "The usual?"

"Winter is coming," he reminded her, as if she could ever forget.

"It is," she mumbled, burying her face deeper into the fur of his cloak. "But the Starks will endure, my love."

He pressed a kiss to her hair and rested his free hand on her belly. "We will."


End file.
